The invention relates to an antenna mounting device comprising a support member which may be fastened to an external element and a brace for at least one antenna.
Antennas are fastened to a great variety of external elements, particularly to poles especially provided for antennas. The aforementioned antenna mounting device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,141 wherein antennas oriented in different directions are mounted in a sleeve that is arranged on a pole.
An additional mounting device is disclosed in GB 2,327,863, which may be employed for different radii of curvatures on poles. The antenna itself is thereby rotatably inserted and mounted between upper and lower brackets provided therefor.
Finally, there is a mounting device disclosed in DE 33 27 185 for an antenna support member mounted to a pole whereby a tightening strap surrounds the antenna mast itself. Lateral orientation of the antenna is adjustable before tightening the tightening strap.
The known antenna mounting devices are all provided for the use on poles. However, it is nowadays more and more necessary that antennas are to be mounted on the [outside] walls of houses and other, at least partially, flat surfaces. The present technology provided for fastening antennas cannot be used for this purpose. Other types of fastening devices lead to higher assembly and storage requirements of the respective, different elements.
Based on this state-of-the-art, the invention has as its objective to provide a novel antenna mounting device whereby antennas may be fastened to any surfaces (external elements) without increased requirements for assembly and whereby especially the lateral adjustment, as disclosed in the pole mounting device, is available for the mounting onto walls as well.
This object is achieved according to the invention in that two support members are provided which may be fastened to the external element with a space in between, whereby each support member is provided with at least one cylindrical section oriented in the direction of said space, and whereby the brace of the antenna may be attached onto said cylindrical section by means of a fastening element encompassing the same.
By providing short sections of a rod or a pipe at the points of attachment near the wall, it is made possible to transfer the adjustability of the antenna also onto the wall mounting device with a low requirement in material and weight, as shown in the pole mounting device. The necessity for additional training is thereby low for the user of these systems since adjustment of the antenna may be performed in the same manner as in the mounting device for a pole.
An additional advantage of this device lies in the possibility to employ said device also in the mounting of three antennas on one pole through realization of two encompassing clamps having three cylindrical sections, for example.
Additional advantageous embodiments are characterized in the claims.